


Talk Shit, Get Hit

by Buttercup_ghost



Series: The chronicles of the Naegi siblings [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Break Up, Chatting & Messaging, F/F, F/M, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Makoto Naegi is a good brother, Post-Break Up, Protective Siblings, Protectiveness, Sibling Bonding, Texting, in//cest shippers don't interact yall nasty, just pure shit like that
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 22:51:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14435841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buttercup_ghost/pseuds/Buttercup_ghost
Summary: Komaru gets her heart broken.Her brother does not stand for That Shit™





	Talk Shit, Get Hit

The best sister in the world: Hey bro

egghead bro: what's wrong? 

The best sister in the world: How do you know something's wrong?

egghead bro: bro sense 

The best sister in the world: Heh

The best sister in the world: I'm sorry I don't know who else to go to 

The best sister in the world: My boyfriend broke up with me 

The best sister in the world: And I know we only were dating for a few months but it's really hitting me hard

The best sister in the world: I can't talk about it to my friends either because they're taking his side

The best sister in the world: I just feel really alone in all this

egghead bro: You're not alone, komaru. If your so called friends can't see how amazing you are, and are willing to toss you away over something like this, they didn't deserves you in the first place.

The best sister in the world: maybe

egghead bro: I'm coming over

The best sister in the world: What? No, hopes peak is like a five hour drive 

egghead bro: Too late I'm already packing 

The best sister in the world: ....thanks, makoto

egghead bro: <3

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

unknown: I heard you broke my sisters heart

unknown: I'm 5'3 and I'm coming for ya


End file.
